Richard Haines
Dr. Haines has been a NASA research scientist since the mid 1960's. He has worked on the Gemini, Apollo, and Skylab programs as well as several others. Over the past 30 years, Dr. Haines has compiled over 3,000 cases of unusual visual and radar sightings of unexplained aerial phenomena. He notes that numerous foreign cases also appear in the literature and are very similar in nature to the American reports. In one case here in America, a B-52 captain told him that he and his crew had five round spheres appear just off of each wingtip, behind their aircraft, above the aircraft, and below and they kept up with the plane at cruise altitude and speed. The captain tried to shake the spheres with evasive maneuvers but each sphere kept exact position. There are other cases where pilots look into the transparent cupola of some of the UFOs and detail can be seen inside. … In many cases, Air Force interceptors have been sent up to identify or investigate the phenomenon. And the pilot might ask for radar coverage. Did you see anything on radar? I have many, many cases in my AIRCAT files where there is good, positive, visual radar correspondence. AIRCAT stands for Air Catalogue. This is a rather extensive library I've been collecting for almost 30 years now from commercial, military, private and test pilots. I have over 3,000 cases. I have tape recordings or video recordings of the interviews with some of the pilots. I have FAA tapes that you can obtain as a citizen through Freedom of Information Act requests. And so this database is very large. Those cases that are not complete are usually the result of a hesitancy on the part of the pilot to disclose everything. If they are a commercial pilot, for instance, there may be concerns about job security or ridicule… We have an interesting case involving several aircraft, compasses deviating, radio frequency interference, and radar. There is a wealth of data there. And it just amazes me that my colleagues in the physical sciences, for some reason aren't interested in this subject… Is there some intelligent guidance behind the phenomenon? Well that's a scientific question. That is a valuable scientific question. And to me, where I am right now in the data analysis, I think there is. I'm gaining more and more data to make this case that there is a high degree of intelligence and control behind this phenomenon… I had a B-52 captain tell me once that he was flying in the front left seat of a brand new B-52 from Wichita, Kansas, where it was made by the Boeing Corporation. His job was to ferry that aircraft with a light crew to an Air Force base in the southwestern part of America. It was a clear, sunny day, beautiful bright sky, and an object, a round sphere, probably four or five feet in diameter with no markings, no rivets, no seams, no insignias, no USAF on the side- showed up right off his left wing tip. Well, his co-pilot said, Captain, we have an object off our right wing tip and he described it and it was the same shape, size, everything, identical to this one on the left wing. So there are two objects now keeping up with the aircraft at cruise altitude and cruise speed. Well, to make a long story short, he told me that an object showed up behind the aircraft, above the aircraft, below the aircraft and off each wing tip, five total. And, I said, well, what did you do. He said, well, I hit the autopilot button on the control column and went into evasive maneuvers, which is kind of standard operating procedure, to try to shake these things. He said if they were balloons, they weren't going to keep up with us very long. If they were birds, why were they at that altitude and flying at 300 or 400 miles an hour, so forth and so on. Good, typical piloting behavior, checking off what they weren't, you see. Well, he said, no matter what he did with that aircraft, they stayed with the aircraft, perfectly aligned. It is called station keeping. So he said, after a while of this, we are running out of fuel and I have a job to do. So he added power, got back up to cruise altitude, and put her back on autopilot. After 15 or so minutes more the objects departed from the aircraft in the exact opposite order they arrived. Intelligence. To me that's not random. That is intelligence. That is deliberate… Now the skeptics will say that these are all visual illusions. And I can't buy that. Not all these cases, not with three sets of eyeballs in that cockpit, not with radar confirmation, not with ground confirmation by radar and even additional aircraft nearby… Pilots, being professionals, have careers at stake. And so it is easier not to report them and usually they don't report them. My estimate is that for every one pilot who does come forward and makes a confidential or a public report, there are 20, 30 other pilots who don't. As a result of this review of my AIRCAT files, I found a number of cases back in the '60's for instance when the Air Force was still heavily involved in this subject, where they stepped in and interrogated commercial pilots. Not just their own military pilots, but also commercial pilots. The Air Force ended the interview by saying you are not to tell anybody about what you saw… Quite often there is a little protrusion either on the top or the bottom, or both, that some people describe as a cupola or a cockpit of some sort. And very often, they are transparent. And detail can be seen inside the windows. It is very interesting for a pilot to look you in the eye and tell you that he saw this at 100 yards distance, at altitude. That has a great emotional impact on me, I must say… Disclosure Project